User talk:Prince(ss) Platinum
__NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__ Chat Ban come on why did u ban me im new here just joined today and was just trying to have some fun Bigzombieguy1 (talk) 12:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC)bigzombieguy1 My Story Hey, uhh, why was my Diary of Villa deleted? There was no bad content as I could see. I'm just wondering, if I broke a rule of some sort please tell me so I won't make the mistake again. Hello Thank you! Thank you for telling me Platinum, although I already had rollback rights. MEMJ0123 (talk) 02:56, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ban Aww come on Princessplatinum! It is not your own pasta really, but If you want I will clean the MLP wiki and if I do it will you unban me. Mr/Mrs Princess Platinum I have realised my mistake and I will clean the pages from the vandalising, if you would unban me from the chat, I agree that what I did is wrong and if you would, to unban me from the chat or at least minimize the penalty. Oderyus (talk) 03:01, July 24, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus So you are saying that you are not minimizing my sentence, ok. I understand. I am not going to beg knowing that you would further extend it so.... yeah. Ban Appeal, and rules clarification Hello Plat, today, about 5 minutes ago, I was banned from chat for three days, for using an mlp wiki chat rules as an example on how well formatted the rules were, and how it could be applied to this wiki's chat rules, Temmington called it advertising, which she said it would be a 3 day ban, I didn't see any of that in the chat rules, and even if its a rule, I don't know how I broke it from using it as an example, Pramirez was there before Temmington, and he didn't think it was against the rules, could I get an clarification if the ban was really called for(check the logs if you want), and if not, if the ban can be released. Thanks for reading this Finalclaw OUT. (talk) 05:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Under Recent Things Happening To Where I Could Get Into Serious Trouble With A lot Of Wikis, I Have To Apologize For My Actions Towards You And I'm Sorry For Trying To Get You Banned And Saying Those Things. Please Accept My Apology. (User talk:MeltingPotOFriendship) I did what you told me to. Can you check it and tell me what to do next, please.Paranovafiles (talk) 20:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) My dearest thanks My deepest thanks for deleting the monstrosity "Mayhem.Net" I really hope that all spam Pastas get deleted. Keep up the good work! --WednesdayMickey (talk) 01:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I was trying to add a missing category to a pasta and got an error message. I tried to search the site for more information but I didn't find anything related. I have no idea what it meant but the folkes in the chat told me to ask you about it. When I tried to save the categories I had added I get this message: "The modifications you tried to make were aborted by an extension hook" Thanks very much! EvilYamiFangirl (talk) 16:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) JOIN ME OR DIE Purple names The point of having my name a purple color was to be special, but now why does everyone and their mother have a purple name? :/ ClericofMadness (talk) 12:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Maria. This user EMO BETO is putting random and non-related pictures in various pages. Can you give him a warning please ? Thanks. I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 18:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Dating Game talk page Hello, Not too long ago, you undid my revision on the talk page for Dating Game. Just to let you know, that was actually my comment that I deleted; I've just changed my username, so I believe that I have a right to do what I wish with it. Thank you in advance and I look forward to your reply. Stellarvore666 (talk) 18:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ATTACK ON THE PLOT. MEMJ0123 (talk) 01:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC)